1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus supporting a near-field communication (NFC) function and a method of previewing scan data of the image forming apparatus on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes not only a printing function but also a function of generating scan data by scanning a document. However, a user cannot rapidly view a formed image when a display unit is not included or a display unit capable of displaying only text is included in the image forming apparatus.